


Moon and Back

by galaxyparade



Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [8]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, M/M, Medical Malpractice, Medical Procedures, Memory Alteration, Modern Royalty AU, POV Outsider, Use of prescription drugs, all the other trigger warnings that comes with the scumbag former king, but nothing explicit, mentions of illnesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyparade/pseuds/galaxyparade
Summary: Sys and Randolph's job is to transverse through dying people's memories to artificially fulfill their last wishes.And Wolfgang's last wish is to go to the moon.WolfShin To the Moon AU
Relationships: Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Series: WolfShin Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for WolfShin Week 2020 Prompt 8: "Free Day"
> 
> Check out other works under #WolfShinWeek2020 on twitter!
> 
> (Not beta'ed so I apologize in advance for the incoming grammatical errors. Also, please check the tags carefully for potential triggers.)

“I can’t believe this piece of shit broke down in the middle of nowhere.”

Slamming the car door, Randolph yells out in frustration for what would be the fifth time this trip. Sys gives his partner a glance and laugh joyously, giggling even louder when he receives a death glare in response.

“With the way you drive, it’s a miracle it didn’t break down earlier, darling.” Ignoring the growl Randolph lets out at the endearment, Sys turns to inspect the state of their vehicle. The car engine is smoking from under the hood and he knows that’s not good but his knowledge doesn’t extend to what to do next. He concludes that since neither of them can fix the car into working order, they’re gonna have to walk the rest of the way. When Sys shares his conclusion to Randolph, he only gets yet another growl in response since it is Randolph who’s going to have to carry the heavy equipment all the way to the client’s.

Fortunately for them, their client’s house is only about ten more minutes' walk from their current location. Sys thanks his lucky stars for it; he’s wearing his new boots today and he would like to limit as much contact with the gravelly ground of the countryside, thank you very much.

When they arrive at the client’s place, a solid and sprawling three-story tall country house awaits the two. The place is certainly grand, the garden and the exterior well-kept, but Sys feels a certain lifeless quality to the place. Shrugging it off, they ring the doorbell and after a while, are greeted by a woman with red brown hair.

Wearing his best customer smile, Sys greets, “Hello, miss! The two of us are from Sigmund Corp and we’re here for Wolfgang’s appointment.”

After a second or two of staring at the two of them, the woman gives a small nod and lets them in the house. Per his initial assessment, the interior of the house is grand as well, but he feels that is all there is to it. It doesn’t feel lived in. But, considering the reason he and Randolph are here, it makes sense, Sys thinks. The woman introduces herself as Gareth, and she tells them she’s been Wolfgang’s caretaker for 3 years.

“So, where is Wolfgang now?”

“His doctor is with him right now. H-He’s been having severe bouts of fever for the last two days and Luthain - that’s his doctor, by the way - she says she’s not confident he’ll make it past this week.”

Sys mutters a curse in his mind. This is far from being his first time, but it’s never easy hearing something like this, even though he knows better than to feel too much.

“Could you please lead us to him?”

Following Gareth upstairs, Sys glances at the decorated hallways. Unlike the grand but impersonal living room, these hallways have pictures hung here and there. Sys takes notice of a portrait of a blond man on a black horse, another picture of that same man sat on an ornate chair, and a painting of a golden flower with a blue ribbon tied at the stem. Something nags at his mind at the sight of that blond man and Sys nudges his brooding partner for his input.

“Darling, doesn’t he look a bit familiar to you?”

Warily glancing at the picture Sys is pointing at, Randolph scowls and turns back to say, “Not at all. Never seen anyone with hair that yellow.”

Rolling his eyes at Randolph’s attitude - yes, he looks amazing brooding, but boy, he could take it down a notch - Sys goes back to musing why that portrait seems so familiar. But at last, they arrive in front of a room. Gareth lets them in and Sys is immediately hit with the smell of antiseptics and the rhythmic beep of an electrocardiogram.

The man lying on the bed seems to be sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling shallowly in a soft rhythm. He looks frail but broad, and his face makes Sys think this man, Wolfgang, must have been quite a looker when he was younger. But what captivates Sys the most was the man’s pale golden hair. With the sunlight shining in from the open window, it paints Wolfgang’s hair to be as vibrant as it seemed in the portraits hung in the hallway. It is that moment that it hits Sys who exactly their client is. Wolfgang. _Wolfgang Goldenleonard_.

The fourth prince of their kingdom until 58 years ago, a huge scandal broke the country apart and forced a rocky transition from absolute monarchy to a more democratic government.

Sys lets out a gasp as soon as he realized he was in the presence of royalty. He realizes Randolph is nudging at him and asking what’s wrong but he couldn’t answer him, not right now.

Curiously, that whole scandal that broke the country apart was kept under tight wraps from even their own countrymen. Only a handful of higher-up government officials were in the know of what actually happened - Sys’s adoptive father being one of them - whatever is made public to the rest of the country and the world, had been an extremely watered down version of it. What he knows is this: the last king of Goldenleonard was abruptly dethroned and the rest of the royal family never appeared in the public again. Information about what the rest of the royal family looked like, where they are, are still kept as a national secret. The only reason Sys even knew what the fourth prince looked like was because he distinctly remembered discovering upon a secret document filled with dossiers about the royal family while snooping around in his father’s office. The duke never even realized Sys did it. But alas.

Swallowing his excitement, he glanced at the prince’s caretaker and the doctor in the room, but couldn’t properly tell if they knew the same thing he now does. From his peripheral, he sees Randolph has finished setting up the equipment for their assignment ready to go. Then, he sees Gareth approaching him, curious.

“How does this work? H-how do you do…what you do?”

Forcibly pulling his eyes away from the sleeping prince, he smiles his customer smile again and explains.

“Well, we are provided information about what the client wants to be altered when the appointment is confirmed. We basically sift through the stored memories in his long term storage till we get to a point where we can insert a nudge to make a small change. If, say a client wants an Oscar, we travel back to his early childhood and get him passionate about acting. And from there, the butterfly effect takes over and at the end of it, his own mental processes will think that he lived his life with no regrets. Unfortunately, this procedure is extremely taxing on the patient’s mental faculties so we’re only allowed to perform this on patients who are almost at the end of their life.” _Like Wolfgang here is, he doesn’t say._

Gareth seems to take it in a stride and nods solemnly to go back to talk to the doctor. Randolph, already equipped and ready to go, walks up to Sys and hands him the helmet.

The doctor told them that this is most likely Wolfgang’s last couple of days. His illness has taken too much out of him and he hasn’t been awake for almost a week by now. It’s now or never.

Sys puts on the helmet and signals at Randolph who starts up the machine.

The first scene the duo arrives at is at a tall, spacious gazebo. The surrounding environment is absolutely mesmerizing - lush green fields and an endlessly blue lake surrounded by fields of the golden flowers that were painted and hung on the hallways of their client’s house. Randolph pulls his arm to get his attention and and points at a tall man is standing at the center of the gazebo with his back to them. It looks like Wolfgang before he finally had to be put on bedrest.

“Sir, are you Wolfgang?”

At Sys’s question, the man turns around and stares at them.

“Are you two gentlemen from Sigmund corp?”

It comes as a surprise that Wolfgang recalls of the service he signed up for. Most of their clients cannot remember and are usually hostile to the idea that they signed up for the type of services their company offer. People don’t usually like being reminded that they still have regrets when there’s nothing they can do about it.

“Yes. You contacted the company a few months back. The two of us had been assigned to you and we just arrived for your appointment an hour ago.”

The old man nods slowly, now aware that their presence means he’s about to die, and looks at them solemnly again before he speaks.

“You can really get me my last wish?”

“Yes, sir. And it’s written in your file that your last wish is to…go to the moon?”

Wolfgang hesitates for a while before nodding. _Strange. People are usually more sure of their last wish._

Just behind the old man, Sys spots a softly glowing memento, an old and yellowed envelop sittingon top of the handles of the gazebo. Randolph goes to pick it up and hands it to Sys.

“Well, sir. Now if you’ll excuse us.”

Randolph puts the envelop to be sequenced and they exit that memory construct, leaving the weary old man behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the story goes on!


End file.
